puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Official:Haunted Seas
The Haunted Seas The Haunted Seas are the domain of Barnabas the Pale, and he and his ghostly minions guard them tirelessly from intruders. image:Official-Hauntedintro.png The Ghost Fleet In the Haunted Seas, Barnabas chooses to field spectral versions of ships previously lost to the depths. Crewed by restless phantasms, these haunted vessels are not as sturdy as they once were, but have the unique ability of being able to pass unharmed through rocks. These spectral ships come in three types... In addition, each of these ships has a rank in the form of a prefix which denotes the general ferocity and skill of its crew. From easiest to hardest, these ranks are Ethereal, Phantasmal, Frightful and Spectral. While these ghostly ships carry a token amount of loot that can be hauled upon their destruction, the real treasures of the Haunted Seas can be found in the ship graveyards. Ship Graveyards Barnabas himself resides in the ship graveyards that can be found throughout the Haunted Seas. image:Official-Hauntedgraveyard.png Those who would desire their share of the Haunted Seas' prizes must summon up the courage to challenge Barnabas in combat directly. Be warned, however, as he is not alone: phantasms of a most horrifying sort will join him in battle, making it a truly dangerous fight! Victory, however, comes with a great reward. Once cleared of its ghostly inhabitants, the ship graveyard will turn into several shipwrecks rich with the treasures of the Haunted Seas, ready to be brought aboard your vessel using the Treasure Haul puzzle. Not only that, but the graveyard will burst forth with eldritch energy, instantly dispelling any ghost ships foolish enough to be nearby and giving ye a bit of time to haul aboard your newfound booty before they close back in on ye. Phantasms As in all Sea Monster Lairs, the phantasms inhabiting the Haunted Seas are compelled to board pirate vessels with an eye to taking them over and making them part of Barnabas's fleet. These phantasms generally materialize aboard ships one at a time, and will make piloting the ship difficult for the crew if left to their own devices. The ship's officers or anyone who has been appointed to coordinate the defense of the ship may decide which volunteers should be involved in repelling any phantasms aboard, as well as when to launch such an attack. Pirates who have volunteered to help defend the ship can continue with their normal duties until the attack is actually launched. If an overwhelming number of phantasms board the vessel, they will begin a large melee themselves in an attempt to seize control of the vessel. As the very ship is at stake, all hands will be called to help defend. If the phantasms are victorious, they will take over the ship, sending the crew overboard and adding the vessel to Barnabas's ever-increasing fleet. Haunted Swordfighting Swordfighting in the Haunted Seas is a bit different than elsewhere on the ocean. Barnabas's minions in the ship graveyards, invading phantasms and Barnabas himself are armed with haunted blades that can produce purple Spectral Blocks in their attacks. If not quickly dealt with, these Spectral Blocks will transform into unbreakable black blocks, clogging up your board. Thankfully, Spectral Blocks can be destroyed by breakers of any color, and will also shatter if you break an adjacent block. Be sure to deal with any Spectral Blocks that come your way, or suffer the consequences! How to Find the Haunted Seas Voyaging to the Haunted Seas requires a special map. On subscription oceans, all those who would journey to the Haunted Seas need to be active subscribers, while on doubloon oceans, all crew members must have a bravery badge for the ship to set sail. All Haunted Seas battles are sinking. Category:Official Documentation